Operation: GET HIM TO CONFESS!
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: Romano had been denying that he loves Spain, and when he finally admit his feelings he dont know how to confess... Don't worry with the help of the bad touch trio everything can be solve!
1. Chapter 1

Not much to say here, this fic is a request from ShianoKuniiki

This is my first SpainxRomano fanfic hope you enjoy. =3

Rated: T- because of Romano's language. (Lots and lots of swearing)

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

* * *

"There's no way in fucking hell am I in love with that bastard!" The older of the Italian brother said with a 'Huff' in the end.

"But Brother, there's no other reason for you to start acting weirdly around Big Brother Spain… Ve~" Italy said to his tomato loving Brother.

"NO!!! How many times do I have to say this to you Veneziano?! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!"

"But-"

"No! no more buts Veneziano! I'm going home and go and lock myself in my room and will not come out until I am heal from this fucking sickness!" as the Southern Italy representation said, leaving his brother alone and confuse.

"Hmm, Brother has been feeling down lately… and this sickness he talks about really is weird…" Italy said as he walks down the hall way of Germany's house, then an idea hit him, "AHA! I'll call France nii-san and ask him for some help; maybe he knows how to make Brother feel better!"

The Italian man quickly ran to where Germany is hoping for the other man would kindly let him use the phone to call France A.K.A The enemy.

~*~

"Ooohh? A sickness you say?"

"Yes he said that he feels his blood boiling up every time he sees Big Brother Spain, His heart beat fasten when he's near him, and sometimes he has trouble making eye contact with Big Brother Spain… I'm worried about him Ve~"

In the other line France let out a small chuckle.

"No need to worry my Little Italy, Big brother France is here to help! It is time to Reunited the 'Bad Touch Trio'!"

"The what Ve~?"

And the line went dead.

Italy just stood there holding the dead line phone in his hand with a confuse look on his face, he tilted his head then said

"Ve~?"

~*~

"Dammit that Italy! Always making up Bullshit!" Then Romano lowered his head, 'but what if what my idiotic brother said is true? What if I am in love with Spain?' Then he shook his head 'No way am I in love with that bastard!!!'

"ARGH!!! This is just so confusing Dammit!!!"

"What's so confusing Romano?"

Spain come out, out of nowhere behind Romano, Romano didn't realize that he just spoke the last sentence out loud drawing an attention from the older man.

"Chigi~! S-Spain! What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!"

Spain just smiled and answer, "you've been in your room a lot lately, I figure there must be something wrong with you, so I came here to check on you" Spain said not erasing the smile on his face.

Romano's face was burning red now, resembling a tomato. Noticing this the dark brown haired man smile grew bigger,

"aaaahhh~! Romano, you're so cute~!" hugging the boy tightly.

Romano's mind was a blur now, and before the older tomato loving man notice the Italian man had run away from him while screaming something like ' I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD DAMMIT!!!'

* * *

The phone in Spain's house is ringing, since Romano was nowhere to be seen the older man decide to pick up the phone

"Hello! Spain here!"

"_Spain! How are you mon cher?"_

"Ah France~! Bien, you?"

"_Fine also, listen Spain I was thinking we the 'bad touch trio' has been separated long enough don't you think? So I'm planning to have a reunion what you say?"_

"Sounds good! But what about Prussia?"

"_I already assign someone to get him, he'll be joining us on this reunion, you will be coming, Qui?"_

"of course I will!"

"_Well see you then!"_

The phone line went dead, Antonio then continues his search for Romano not aware that the younger man has been listening to the conversation that he and the Frenchman was sharing.

'Why the fuck is he talking to that God damned son of a bitch?!' Lovino thought as he grip the poor door.

* * *

"Nee Doitsu, Where is Prussia- san?" The Italian man ask the German who was doing his paper work.

"living room, drinking beer" the German answer shortly not looking away from his work.

"ah~ ok then thank you Doitsu! Bye ve~!" an the Italian man left the room leaving the German alone, then after a few second the blonde haired man finally realize something

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR BROTHER?!"

Then the German quickly ran to the living room to find Italy was talking to Prussia and was laughing, 'what are they talking about?' Germany thought, And finally caught what the two men's are talking about.

"So what'd you say Prussia –san?"

"Heh! The awesome me will never say no to this! Especially when Ita-chan is involve yes?"

Italy giggle, "of course I am!"

"so you're going out with me then? Heh don't worry Ita-chan I'll make sure you'll be happy with the result!"

"Really?! Wow thank you ve~"

"HAHAHA~! I promise that you're not regretting this decision, Because the awesome me is here!"

"ok then Prussia – san! See you then~! Don't forget 11.30 ok?"

"I'm awesome I will never forget to pick you up!"

Germany who was listening to the conversation that his Brother and the Italian man was sharing, could feel his face heat up and a look of horror could be shown well in his face

'_When __Ita-chan__ is involve yes?'_

'_Going out with ME then'_

' _NEVER forget to pick you up'_

Those words keep on haunting Ludwig as we walk pass the living room like a floating dead man

"oi West! What happen to you?! You look like shit man!"

Ignoring his brother Ludwig continues to 'float' his way out from the living room.

And the one last thing his ignoring is that the image of Italy and Prussia in bed together, this causes him to drop his jaws and Scream.

First Chapter so I guess there a few more to go then~ anyway maybe I should tell you this, the main pairing in this fic is Spain/Romano but there will be other pairs as well like GerIta and PruIta… hope you don't mind… and please forgive me form the OOC- ness…

Review please


	2. Meeting

Ahahaha! I'm back! And I'm going to update my story as much as possible, sorry for the looooong delay~! Now….

To the story!

11.25

Prussia was preparing himself for the 'reunion' that he's going to have with his friends (plus Italy).

"OI west! I'm going now!" the albino shouted from the living room, putting on his shoes.

"And where do you think you're going?" the (angry) German ask his brother, eyes twitching.

"Ah right! Forgot to tell you, I'm having a reunion with France and Spain" the older man reply

"O it must be some reunion you got here…" glaring down at his Bruder, feeling the anger in his brother voice the albino man glare back at his brother.

"Eh what do you mean west? Is it because I put expired milk on your coffee 2 weeks ago?"

"No and- wait YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUTS IT IN?! I BLAME ITALY FOR THAT YOU KNOW!!! W-wait! That's not important! So it's only you that French freak and Spain is going?"

"Uuuhhh Yeah?" Prussia said unsure of why his brother ask him so much question, unless-

"Well gotta go West bye!" with that Prussia ran out from the house with a speed of 11km/minutes.

Back at the house Germany was grumbling, 'O no! I'm not this time Bruder!' with that on his mind the blond man take his green military jacket and ran to 'spy' on his Brother.

~*~

"O come on Romano! Why won't you come? It'll be fun!" the Spanish man pleads the younger man.

"NO! Why in the Fucking world would I come?! Do you want me to get capture by that son of a bitch?!" the Italian man snapped

"But France will never do anything to you while I'm around!" the dark brown haired man said

"No is a no bastard! Just go and leave me here!" Romano said with a huff and looked away

Spain know that if this continues he will be late to meet his friends, with a sigh Spain said "okay Lovi you won, but if you change your mind just give me a call and I'll run back here to get you okay?" the man said with a smile

"like I'm gonna call you Tomato bastard! Just go already dammit!" Lovino said still not giving the Spanish man a glance.

Looking disappointed Spain leaves the house

…….

and comea back…

"But if yo-"

A tomato was thrown to the Spanish man's face.

"GO!!!"

'tch! Dammit that bastard!....' afew seconds pass and Romano finally run out form the house 'I-I just want to make sure he doesn't get into trouble that's all!' Romano thinks.

~*~

--Somewhere in France (French café)—

Of course France as the first to arrive since he's the one who reserved the place.

"Big brother France!" from a far France could see an Italian man waving at him with an albino man not far back away from the cheerful teen.

"Italy~!" France said as he hugged the smaller man.

"So France what'd you want?" the albino man seated himself across from the French man,

"Mon Cher, why so cold? Is it so wrong for me to have a reunion with my old friends?" France ask with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Keep it France, so what's up?" the albino man glare at the blonde, Italy who was seated beside Prussia felt a sudden chillness surround him.

"V-Ve…" was all the Italian man could manage to say.

" Alright – alright don't need to bring a storm here, anyway… we're here to help our friend here with his love life…" France said with a serious tone.

"Ah, Spain and Romano is it?" Prussia said also in a serious tone. The French man nod and continue

"so here's the plan…" and the three of them started to discuss the plan.

~*~

"HEY! Prussia! France! Long time no see! Ehh… Italy is here to?" a certain Spanish man came running to the café with a big grin on his face.

"Hi big brother Spain~! long time no see! How are you?" the Italian man ask the taller man with a cute smile on his face, which cause the grin on the Spanish man to widen.

"AH~! Ita-chan long time no see! I'm fine so what brings you here?" then Spain looks over to Prussia smirking at him.

"YO!" and got a confuse stare from the Spanish man looking back at him and Italy, then finally,

"Prussia~! I didn't know you had it in you!" the dark brown haired man said with glee.

"W-what??" the ruby eyes man said confuse,

--- Meanwhile from a far(in the bushes)---

Two heads pop out from the bushes listening clearly at the conversation the 4 men's are sharing. But apparently the two men's doesn't seem to acknowledge each other presence until…

"GAH! What the fuck?! Macho potato what the hell are you doing here?!" Romano shouted to the surprise German man.

"O-Oi! Shh! Be quite or they'll hear us!" Germany pulls Romano back collar to make sure they're not spoted.

"HEY BASTARD! What the hell are you doing?! Spying on my little brother?"

"NO! I'm here umm… uh… just umm… to make sure that Italy is save that s all! I mean… theres Bruder and France there! You won't know what kind of things that they're gonna do to him!" Germany said with a blur, his face is glowing red because he was caught, then he look back up

"That also reminds me, what are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you want to spy on the Spain guy…?"Germany said just realizing the situation. The question sent Romano off guard and he's not much of a great lair either.

"Well… you see… Spain is…" rubbing the back of his neck no plan of escape to come out yet, "umm has an allergy too- LOOK they're leaving!" Romano said quickly changing the subject.

"Wha- where?!"

The four man was leaving the café already standing ready to go. Germany knowing that both him and the Italian man are in the same situation he quickly make a quick agreement "Okay Romano lets allied for today and figure out what they're up to- I mean to keep a close eye on the in case anything happens, Romano Quickly nodding left to find a better hiding place to get a close watch on the four men Germany not far behind.

Yea I know that this is short and boring but just hold on guys! Just 2 more chapters to go!

And I know you're online!!! Just please review! I need some improvement on my writing skills so I beg of you please review!!! How 'bout if I put it like this, 3 more review and I'll update the next chapter! =D but I'll update it anyway… -_-" (sorry for that Shiano…)


	3. Germany is out of the game

GGGGAAAHHH! I haven't updated this like…. I don't really know how long! Agrh! *mumbling curses* O forget it!

* * *

France had decided that they should go to the mall nearby, and so there they are now. Not far from behind Romano and Germany is watching their every steps (kinda creepy though). After another hour of following them nothing suspicious happened, until…

"Nee~ Ita-chan I wanna go to that chocolate store right there~ let's go together 'kay? I'll buy you something as well~!" Prussia said happily hugging Italy closer. Being the innocent and empty headed Italy is, he nod "Sure let's go there ve~!" and off they go.

Romano feels a string of lightning hit him and was about to shout but hold himself, looking to his left he saw a sight that makes him back away 5 meters.

Germany's head is lowered down, with a scary aura that will make Russia a run out of his vodka, his eyes full of anger and jealousy, this sent goose bumps down to the older Italian twins, "Ch-Chigiiiiii!" even though Romano shouted, it's still un heard of the Party they're spying.

Then Germany stood up, the still scared Romano watched (from a careful distance) to see as to what the German will do next, then it hit him, and Romano strangle Germany down. He knows that he isn't strong enough to stop the German to punch the lights out of his brother's life but at least he can make the German fall to the ground with his weight.

Germany now lay on the floor, when he hit the ground it was his head that first to make a contact with the hard marble floor (A/N: that gotta hurt!). When he lifts his head form the floor he sent Romano a death glare.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the blond haired shouted.

Romano, who was sitting on top of the blue eyes man scoff then answer harshly, "what the hell do you think I'm doing? Even though I don't care one bit of what's gonna happen to that potato bastard brother of yours I still don't want YOU to spoil this plan! Think about that too you stupid macho potato!" the dark brown haired man shouted.

After realizing what Romano had said, Germany stops his struggle to stand again, "ye-yeah…. You're right… I'm sorry…." The he looks back at his brother and Italy again.

Prussia bought 2 milk chocolate for himself, and 2 peanut chocolate for Italy (A/N: I don't really know what they like…) Italy is eating his, but then Prussia notice that there's a small peck of chocolate on Italy's cheek and smirk at the opportunity.

"Ita-chan you have something on you cheeks~" When Italy was about to wiped it off, Prussia stops his hands, he cupped the Italian man cheeks with his hand, and lick the peck of chocolate there. Italy didn't blush or anything, he just smile and reply "Ah~ thank you so much Prussia-san~!" with that they re-group back to the party.

Germany jaws drop to the floor, even thought he was still on the floor, Romano refuses to stands up until he calmed down. When Romano realizes that the party is leaving he gets up from Germany. Wrong decision.

Germany quickly grit his teeth and was about to strangle his brother, but when Romano realize this he grabbed in to one of Germany's leg and screams.

"STOP IT! STOP WALKING YOU SON OF A BITCH! DAMMIT! REMEMBER THE PLAN POTATO BASTARD!" a few people who pass by them, looks at them.

This time Germany didn't stop, ". if you don't want to get hurt!" Germany said in a serious tone. Even though Romano is scared he tried to think of way to stop this crazy man, and to save him from the humiliation of getting caught spyi-umm… watching Spain from a far.

Then Romano spotted a cooking store and notice there's a pan in front of it, an idea form in his mind. He let go of Germany and headed to the store to get the pan (without paying) and run out of the store back to Germany.

"This is going to Hurt!" and with that he hits Germany's head with all his might. Leaving Germany to pass out on the floor.

Then the store keeper came to Romano and smack him in the face with a fresh fish, "you need to pay for that!" the store keeper shouted to Romano.

"What the fuck? Argh! Fine! Here!" then he handed the money to the store keeper. Who walks away happily after accepting the money. Now in the middle of the mall hall way laid a certain blond haired German. Romano twitch as he realize that the party is far away from where he is. And Romano do the only th9ng he knows at this short amount of time.

"Oi! Hey potato bastard wake up! Look! That brother of yours is trying to rape Feli!" at this Germany head shot up so fast that it hit Romano's chin.

"WHAT?" when Germany realize that the group was way ahead of them and Prussia was just walking side by side with Italy, Germany let out a relief sigh. But that relief feeling was soon replace by a pain at the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey why did yo-?" his voice died down when he saw who hit him. "oh… um… sorry" looking away from Romano who's looking really pissed off.

"you'd better be Potato bastard! Because of you we lost them!"Romano shouted. After that, the blue eyes German and the dark browned haired Italian man go off to search for the group.

"Mon ami, do you want to see that store right over there?" France said to Spain inching closer to the slightly tan man, who smile in reply, "sure! And that place has a lot of cute stuff there! Maybe I could buy some for Romano~!" As the Spanish man headed towards the store with a big smile on his face thinking about 'his' cute Romano.

Spain goes through all the cute stuff that id in the store, and surprisingly there's a lot of it. The store got almost all the stuff that a boyfriend could buy for his girlfriend, well that's an advantage for Spain, since he really likes to see Romano wearing cute stuff or how the younger man's face would brightens up when he got what he liked from Spain. Spain smile at the thought.

"hmmmm~ I wonder what I should buy for my cute Romano~?"

-Meanwhile with Romano—

Romano and Germany manages to catch up with them. But goes to separate ways; Germany went to Spy on his bother and Italy, while Romano is watching Spain from a far but enters the store just for a little sightseeing. After hearing what Spain had said Romano's face blushed red as a tomato (one of the many reason that Spain had called Romano cute), and those words filled the inside of Romano's mind _'my cute Romano'_.

Let me re-phrases that, 'MY _cute_ Romano"

'My? Who does he think he is? He doesn't own me!' Romano thought, still blushing madly.

-With Germany—

Prussia could've sworn that he feels that as if that someone is out to kill him. And of course he knows who it is, 'I'm awesome! I can never be killed!' screaming in his mind.

Germany glares at his brother, swearing that if he could, he'll kill his brother right there and then, But no, he's not gonna do that.

"Nee nee~ Prussia? Do you think that the plan is working ve~?" Italy said looking up to meet Prussia's eyes. Prussia, knowing the real intension of the plan smirks, and lean down, making sure that it looks like that he's leaning down to bit Italy's ear, when all he did was whisper "kesese~ of course it is! There's the awesome me in it doesn't it?" Italy didn't even flinch when Prussia lean in, thinking it's a better way to communicate to make sure that Spain doesn't suspects a thing, "hmm… I guess your right ve~!" smiling up to Prussia who had already gain his previous posture.

Germany, who had misunderstood the situation, drops his jaws. 'W-what was t-that?" afterwards Germany feels like he has been hit by a 100 ton steel sculpture of Prussia. Starting to given up on is hope that Italy have feelings for him started to fade. And with that Germany's world turn grey.

-With Romano—

'That French bastard is getting to close to Spain to my liking!' thought Romano, then a mental image of France raping Spain passes through his head. His eyes went wide and emotionless, turning to see one of the employess Romano ask him a question.

"do you know where the bathroom is?"

"um.. yeah just go out and go to left"

"thank you"

When Romano arrives at the lavatory he stands in the middle then shout with all his might.

"!"

-Somewhere—

"Hey America did you hear something?"

"WHAT WAS THAT IGGY?" the American shouted.

The British man grumble, "GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE YOU STUPID GIT!" England shouted as he watches America goes in circle in the sky with his new airplane. (that is maybe use to attacks England one day)

"HAHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR CONVERSATION!"

-Back with those guys—

Romano went back to his post with the same emotionless expression like the one when he left, and found Germany surrounded with a grey aura.

"what the hell happen to you?" the brown eyed man ask the German. Germany stood up and held Romano's shoulder.

"you're on your own"

"eh?"

With that Germany left the Italian man alone to finished the mission.

"What the fuck was that?" Romano shouted watching the German nation walks away slowly, showing very well of his depressing aura.

* * *

Well Chapter 3 is done! Review or I'll send Russia to kil- ah… I mean greet you… *smirk*


	4. The end XP

Now! The final chapter! I think that this one is a little dramatic… (hope you don't mind) Hmm… ok then let's see...

* * *

'Okay that's it! I have enough of this!' a certain Italian said in his mind. Then all the images that have been bugging him pass through his mind.

France hugging Spain.

France spooning Spain when they were going to get a snack.

France matches up cloth for Spain.

France this! France that!

Romano had enough. This picture is SO wrong! Why? Easy, because it has France in every single one of the!

'Fuck that wine loving, crazy perverted, retarded Bastard!' Romano is blushing madly both from anger and for realizing that had hurt him badly.

"I-I… love Spain…?" It was more of question then a statement for Romano, But we know better don't we? (A: *looking at you* you! Yes you there! We know the truth don't we~?*smile*)

'No impossible! He-he's a… a… Bastard! How can I love HIM? Of all people in this world! Why him?' thought Romano shouting in his mind.

'and one more thing….' Looking to where the group is.

"Naa~ Ita-chan what do you think we should do next?" Prussia said smiling .

'That potato bastard brother has been dating Feli for 5 years?'

-Flash back—

"Hey Prussia! You never told me that you were dating cute little Ita-chan here!" Spain said smiling to the 'couple' in front of him. Both Prussia and Italy tense at the statement.

"Uh… well… it's um… because… um well…ve...? Prussia-san…?" somehow Italy is smart enough to smile at Prussia that means Prussia is responsible to answer the unasked question.

"Well? How long have you been together? How did it happen?" Spain said eagerly. Prussia was about to open his mouth, but close it as France cut him off.

"well you see mon ami… these two here have been dating for 5 years now! They didn't wan't to tell you because they're afraid that you will Romano, and who knows how he'll react when he heard that his brother is dating the brother of the person he hated. Hmm…?" France said with a smile, Both Italy and Prussia relaxed at this. Spain nod in agreement.

"hmm… you're right… Romano could go on a rampage when he hears 'bout this…"

"Yes of course and do you know that they has done *PIP!* and *PIP!*? Oh! And I've heard that they've once done it in the bathroom on their 3rd year of dating I guess… Hmmm… 3rd year yes?" France asks the 'couple' in front of him.

Italy is confuse at what his big 'brother' has said and tilted his head a little, but nodded otherwise, but as for Prussia his mouth was wide open, twitching his eyes he got up "hey France can I talk to you for a while?" France nod and walk away with Prussia.

"DUDE! THAT WAS SO UN-AWESOME! What are you trying to pull? Doing *PIP!* and *PIP!* with my cute and innocent Ita-chan? And have you forgotten that HE is here? He'll tell west and I'm dead meat! And if I'm dead the world will not be awesome anymore!" Prussia shouted but low enough for Spain and Italy not to hear.

" ahh~ relax mon ami~! That's why I'm trying to make this as real as possible~! So just go with the flow okay?" France was about to walk away but Prussia grabs his shoulder.

"Just one more thing"

"Oh and what would that be~?"

"THIS! Feel my awesome punch!"

Afterwards France came back with a swollen and blue left eye. Good thing that Italy and Spain doesn't really care what happens to France they just stares at him.

Behind the bushes of some fake plants a pair of brown eye is watching them from a far.

-End of flashback—

"I am so telling that Macho potato about this relationship!" Romano laughs evilly.

"But… I don't think seeing the macho potato suffer is enough to make me happy…" pouting sadly (A/n: how cruel could you get?)

There is so many things in his mind right now… all wrong ones. Sighing Romano got up from his hiding spot at headed to the exit of this, whatever it is.

"If Spain wants to be with that Wine loving bastard then…" clenching his fist he continues "then… I think I'm alright with it… all I have to do is… not see him again…" even though the thought saddens him, he smiles bitterly.

"Well gotta go packing!"

As soon as Spain got home he expected to have a warm pasta and an Italian man in the kitchen, but he just found a note on the kitchen table.

"eh… I wonder where Romano is?" as Spain picks up the note he starts reading it.

_Dear Tomato bastard,_

'yup, That's Romano alright…' though Spain as he continues reading.

_I hate you, and you know that. But now I have another reason to hate you! I can't believe that you and that French bastard own a Relationship! And you didn't tell me about it! Well you know what? I don't fucking care about you anymore! I'm packing my bags and leave! And I hope in the near future I won't have to see you, AGAIN! Oh and if possible just forget about me! 'Cuz I'm sure as hell that I'll never miss you!_

_Ps._

_Non cercare di trovare me pomodaro bastarado! (Don't try to find me tomato bastard)_

Spain quickly put on the jacket that he has taken off when he gets home, and hurriedly run outside hopping that the Italian is still near.

Spain doesn't bother going to the Italian house, because he knows that Romano won't be there.

"Romano, ¿dónde estás?" (Romano where are you?)

Thought the Spanish man while running from place to place that he thinks Romano could be.

Romano is sitting on the edge of a cliff (not having any attention to fall of course).

The Italian is sitting there letting the cool breeze hit his face and watch the horizontal in front of him.

'the view of the sea really is relaxing' as he thought about that, a panting slightly tan Spanish man enters the scene.

"I've finally found you…" even though Spain said that, Romano is too caught in his own world that he doesn't heard the man talking and now walking slowly to him.

And before Romano knows it, he was hug from behind (more like strangle). Doesn't have time to react Romano did the only thing he knows at this kind of situation, he run away.

"Romano esperar!" (Romano wait!)

"NO!" Romano continue on running.

'why is he here?' shouted Romano in his mind.

"Romano please wait! I'm dead tired after searching you everywhere! Please just hear me out!" Spain shouted from behind Romano. Realizing that the Spanish man is getting closer to reach him, Romano run faster but failed as the stronger man grab his arm.

"let go of me you son of a bitch!" Romano shouted as Spain turns him to face the man. Ignoring the man, surprisingly Spain is still stronger than Romano even though he had been running from one place to another.

"Romano… please… just listen to me!" this is the first time Romano have heard Spain speaks in that tone, and so he stops his struggling, which Spain smile weakly at the man.

"Romano… why'd you run away like that?"

"you should already know! If you have read the letter I sent you!" Romano shot back.

"But… I don't have a relationship with him Romano… he's a friend and nothing more…" Spain respond kindly. (Please note, he's still panting because he's tired)

Romano still refuses to make eye contact with the other man, "I still don't wanna be with you! You know that that is not the only reason why I hate you! So you might as well just leave me and forget that I ever exist!" closing his eyes while looking away from Spain.

Spain smiled softly at Romano, but it was a sad smile, "I no puede salir de casa o se olvida de ti…" (I can never leave you or forget about you…)

Romano's eyes widen at the answer he receive, "why?" gritting his teeth.

"Huh?" A confuse Spain ask.

"Why… of all people in this fucked up world…" looking up to make eye contact with the other man, then he continues "I have to-"

"Fallen in love head over heels towards me?" Spain's face instantly brightens up. This pissed off Romano, which in result, Romano break free from the Spanish man gaps and punch him straight I the face, resulting the Spanish man to fall to the ground.

"Go die in hell bastard!" even though Romano is mad, he's cheeks is burning red with embarrassment. Realizing Romano's face changes, Spain got up from where he had fallen when Romano hit him and said happily (with no fear of dying) "aww~! Romano you're so cute when you're blushing~! It reminds me of a tomato! Now that's the reason why I love you so much~!" hugging Romano.

The younger man just blush more madly, wanted to snap at the Spanish man but got himself muted up, because of Spain hugging him, their face is extremely (and dangerously) close.

"ah… I y-yo-you…" Romano lost his words, but Spain knows better.

"ah~ Romano you don't need words to explain this~!"

"Explain wha-?" he was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his.

'OMG! Is.. is this-? No! it must be a dream! S-Spain… is k-kissing me…?'

While the kiss lasted Romano didn't kiss back to stunned at the older man's action, so when Spain pulled away Romano just stared blankly at him.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Spain waves a hand in front of Romano.

"hello~? Romano? Hell-?"

That is when Romano passed out, and the time when Spain freaks out trying to wake the younger man.

"R-Romano? NO! I just gave him a trauma! Now he'll never want to kiss me again!" shouts Spain while mourning.

After a few minutes of attempting to wake Romano, but failed. Spain decides that he'll stays here for awhile. Lying Romano on the grass besides him, Spain admired the younger man face, and smile.

"aah~ how I wish that Romano is always this calm…" leaning down to put a small kiss on the Italian's man lips, and moves back to admire the view in front of him.

"Te quiero, Romano… Siempre tengo…" (I love you Romano, I always have)

The End!

* * *

But if you're wondering what happen to Germany here's the story.

Italy went home with Prussia seeing that both of them is going to Germany's house they just went home together, but when they got home there is no sign of the blonde haired man just a note in the coffee table written in German, Italy tried reading it but fail.

It was written,

_Ausgehen, um Bier zu trinken, ist Pasta in der Küche._

Prussia grabbing the note from Italy's hand reads it, and translate it, "hmm… west said that he's going to drink beer and if you want pasta it's in the kitchen"

Italy look confuse, "but why did Doitsu wrote that in German? He knows that I only know w few words of it…"

Prussia smirk, "well then lets pay west a little visit to his fav bar!" the Prussian is already at the door holding it open for the Italian to come with him, Getting the message Italy runs out with the Prussian.

-At the bar—

Italy is surprise at what he saw, but not Prussia.

Germany is surrounded by 5 or maybe 6 glass of beers, "what's wrong with Doitsu ve?" ask the Italian man to the albino, who just shrug as a reply.

"Go to him, and going to prepare the car! Oh and ita-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, when west is drunk he's pretty much not himself~ bye! The awesome me is going to prepare the car!" as the ruby eyes man walks out of the bar, Italy gulp and started walking towards Germany.

"um… Doitsu…it's time to go home… ve…" Italy said a little scared Prussia's warning still fresh in his mind.

Germany who's head has been lying on the table looks up to Italy with a drunken look on his face. This scares Italy, but Italy kept his words and try to help the German to the car.

"Come on Doitsu… Prussia-san is waiting in the car… we gotta get you home…"

The German just stares drunkenly at him but do as the Italian man said. Helping Germany so he won't fall Italy get him to the car safely.

"so did he do anything weird?" ask Prussia staring off the car.

"well no, he went with me with out any complaints and- eeeeekkkkk!" hearing Italy yelp tore Prussia's eyes form the road.

"What? What happened? HEY!" Prussia was trying to keep his eyes both on the road and to the helpless Italian man that is at the back of his car, trying to be raped by his drunken brother.

"Hey west! Snap out of it! Don't rape Ita-chan!"

Germany ignoring his brother just continues on trying to takes of Italy's cloth, who tried to pride the German away, "Ah! Doitsu, it's me Italy! Please don't do whatever you've seen on those magazines that you kept away from me!"

"den Mund halten…" Glaring at Italy dangerously, telling him to stop struggling but got the totally opposite .

"GAAAAAH! I'm sorry! just don't hurt me! I beg of you! I'll do anything I promise!" the Italian pleads.

"STOP IT WEST!" Prussia is still shouting to his brother, trying to get him away from Italy, the ride home was full of commotion and shouting.

* * *

Finally it's done! Well if there any wrong translations blame google translator. Anyway should I make another chapter or leave it like this? Hm… I'll think about it… what you think?

Anyway Review pleazzz! ^^


End file.
